Celeb Life: Not all of what it is cracked up to be
by Lobsters forever
Summary: AR. RnR. What if Rachel was born 20 years later after Ross. What if Ross hadn't chosen Palentology as a major, but he became an actor. What hapens when Ross could loose his only chance for true love? The media is very powerful. New Chap up!
1. Love at first sight

_Hey, everyone. I know the drill. I don't own any of these characters. Yes, I wish Ross. I wouldn't mind him at all. If I owned Friends I wouldn't have broken up Ross and Rachel. _

_This fanfic is totally an alternate reality. What if Rachel was born 20 years later then Ross? _

_Ross is 48 years old. A famous actor, not too big sort of like David Schwimmer._

_Chandler is Ross' friend from College, like in the show. Also 48 years old._

_Monica is 45 years old, she is a chef._

_Joey is Ross' co-star, the handsome guy that everyone wants even at his age 50 years old._

_Rachel is 25 years old. She is a fashion designer and is about to start a new job at the sit com that Ross and Joey play in._

_Phoebe meet Monica and become friends, she is 48 years old. _

_Please Review. Give this story a chance. I know it is a bit bizarre then my other ones. I had a dream about this, and wanted to develop it into a fanfic.- Lobsters forever_

Ross Gellar had everything he wanted. Money, friends, any woman he wanted, a fantastic job. But to him, it wasn't enough. Especially since the day he met Rachel Green.

It was a normal day. Ross and Joey's sitcom called "All of us" was starting its 5th season. So, that night they would have a formal party celebrating 5 years of success. Ross and Joey were discussing general issues "the script, costumes, the part, women." Neither was married. Joey had a girl friend, but Joey was never the type to have only one girl.

Joey states "So, that girl is so hot. But she wouldn't sleep with for a better position." Ross nods, "Well, I am not surprised she is half your age." Joey looks at Ross and mimics him. Joey then says "Come one, you are almost 50 years old. Carol was 25 years ago, now Ben even has own job as a doctor. You have to find someone to marry. You want kids don't you?" Ross nods, "Yeah, its just. I haven't found anyone to sweep me away." Joey then says "Buddy, in a couple of years they will be able to do that, because you will ashes."

Ross sighs. Then he sees a woman, wearing black pants, and white shirt. She walks across the set living room, to the director. Ross smiles and then asks Joey dazed "Who is that?" Joey looks the direction Ross is looking. Then Joey says "That is Rachel. Rachel Green. She was the designer I was telling you about." Ross nods and says sweetly "You were right she is beautiful." Rachel walks their way. Ross says "she's coming over. Oh God she is coming over. Hi, I am Ross. Ross Gellar." Rachel smiles and says "Yeah, I know that. I know your friend to, but he wanted to know me a little too well. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself, I am the new fashion designer. So, I just need to take your measurements, come with me Ross."

Rachel starts to walk away, Ross looks back and Joey gives him thumbs up. Ross rolls his eyes.

In Ross' dressing room, Rachel walked over to Ross and said "Okay, take your pants off." Ross' eyes go wide. "Just like that?" he asks. Rachel nods, confused. "We just met." Ross says. Rachel laughs then says "No, sweetie. That's my job." Ross snaps out his dream and says "Yeah, right." He takes off his pants. He gives them to her.

"You don't know how many years I have dreamed of meeting you." Rachel said confessing, while talking measurements. Ross replied proud then asks "Really?" Rachel replies "Yeah, since I was 13. I had the biggest crush on you back then." Rachel gets up and passes him back the pants. Rachel then says "Shirt, off!" Ross says "Yes, sir." He takes his shirt off and passes it to Rachel. Rachel says "Wow, and your single. Nice stomach." Ross smiles and says "Thanks."

Ross sits beside her and says "So, what's your situation?" Rachel smiles and says "Single, hate it don't you." Rachel's pencil drops and she bends down to get. Ross is in dream land again and he replies "Not, really." Rachel gets up, and Ross quickly looks at the table. Rachel then says "Well, I hate it. I like depending on other people. I hate to do things by myself; I having a boyfriend would accomplish that."

Ross smiles than asks "You coming to the party tonight?" Rachel nods. Then says "Done, here." Ross's smile fades. He then asks "You sure? I mean don't you have to measure, like socks or something?" Rachel laughs and says "No, that's ok." Ross then says "Well, you have time? We could talk?" Rachel nods and answers "Yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

XXX

After 4 hours of talking, and laughing. Rachel decides to go home and get ready for the party. Ross naturally does so also. Ross gets home, or his castle. Goes straight to his bedroom closet. Turns on the switch, and picks out a suit to wear, does his hair. A little spiky, with some gel, it had to be just perfect tonight.

Ross was filled with an emotion that he has never felt in so long, the feeling of love. He couldn't believe her. She was amazing, an angel, a masterpiece, and a central piece of art. They had a connection, Ross knew that. But how was it possible to feel so strongly about someone at a first meeting. Was it love at first sight? In Ross' case it was.

XXX

Ross sat at the bar with Joey waiting for Rachel. Ross asks "Joe, what time is it?" Joey replies "7:03" Ross slams his hand on the table and says "She is not coming; she was supposed to be here at 7:00 sharp." Joey raises his eyebrows and says "Okay, slow down man. What is wrong with you, I have never seen you this stressed over a girl since Carol."

Joey gasps and says "You like her, don't you." Ross pouts and says "No!" Joey punches his arm lightly "Yeah, you do." Ross smiles and says "Yeah, I do." Joey smiles widely "Alright, dude. So, when are you sleeping with her?" Ross rolls his eyes "Joe, she doesn't like me. She is 23 years younger then me. She is beautiful, and I am not! What could see possibly see in me! And she is 23 years younger then me!" Joey wipes his eye "You spit on me, man!" Ross sighs and takes a sip of his wine.

Then he sees Rachel walking in a white dress. Off the shoulder, with white high heels. The dress was straight, not puffy, and just perfect for her figure. Ross' moth drops. Joey looks at Ross, and he says "Ross, close your mouth before it hits the floor." Ross does so.

Rachel walks over to Ross and Joey. "Hey, you guys. How are you doing?" Joey hits Ross from behind for him to snap out of it "I am fine, how are you?" Rachel smiles and sits "Fine, just fine." Joey then says "Ross, why don't you and Rachel dance?" Ross turns around and looks like he wants to hit him, Joey shrugs. He continues "I mean, if you and Rachel want to." Rachel says "I am in." Ross turns around smiling. "Really?" Rachel nods, and Ross takes her hand. Rachel walks to the dance floor. Ross gives Joey a handshake "Thanks, I really owe you one." Joey replies "Just go sleep with her!"

XXX

It was now about 11, and Rachel got very tired. Ross asked her "Hey, where do you live?" Rachel says "A couple of hours away, it's hard to find a house in the city." Ross sighs then says "Why don't you come to my house tonight. You can stay in the guest bedroom." Rachel says "Thanks, a lot Ross. You are really nice, nothing like the tabloids says." Ross says "Well, they are wrong most of the time."

_Tell me if I should continue. Thanks a lot.- Lobsters forever_

_Based on a dream. Very cool dream._


	2. You

_I am very sorry, for those of you who have been waiting. I have been busy writing other stories, and you know homework. Well, lets see where we left off at Rachel going to Ross "castle". Alright. I do not own anyone, you know except David, yeah. I am actually writing this when he is on his knees proposing to me. Other than that, please review.- Lobsters forever_

Second chapter starts here:

Ross took Rachel to his house, up on the corner of Beverly hills. Rachel gasped and said "Ross, this is beautiful." Ross smiled, took Rachel's hand in his and said "well, your beautiful, and something money can't buy." Then he kissed her hand. Rachel chuckled and thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. Rachel then moved into his living room, while Ross was still thunderstruck. His smile curled, and his stomach grew butterflies. He loved everything about her. The way she walked, like ballerinas all gracefully, and elegantly moving. The way she talked like a thousand crickets all whistling at the same beat. The way she smelled, like a coco channel bottle, but more. The way she smiled, God her beautiful smile. Like a child's face, but the mind of an adult, and the figure of a model.

Rachel walked over to Ross who was still dazed and asked "where in this huge place, do I sleep?" Ross's eyes were fixated on hers, and his lips weren't making an attempt to open to respond. Rachel asked again "Where do I sleep?" Ross carefully snapped himself out of this beautiful curse that stood a couple of feet away from him. Ross then asked "sorry, what?" Rachel then cautiously made a joke "When do we sleep together?" Ross eyes grew wide, and his heart pumped fast, his palms grew sweaty and his hands needed something to rest on. He asked baffled "What? Are you serious?" Rachel laughed and hit his arm lightly and answered "No, of course not. I just need to know where to sleep."

The next morning:

Rachel woke up, from the smell of bacon in the morning. She got up, and she brushed her teeth. She smelled something wonderful, and delicious. She followed the smell through the hallow and narrow white walls of this castle as she called it. She followed the smell into the kitchen, and she saw Ross there in a shirt and boxer shorts. "Oh, your up. I made breakfast. I hope your hungry. It took me a long time. Cheese Omelette with tomatoes on the side." Rachel smiled and sat down at the kitchen table and said "Wow, sounds delicious." Ross brought the plates over sat down and said "No, it doesn't sound delicious, it is delicious." Rachel laughed. She took her fork and tried it and said "Wow, that is really good! You made it all by yourself?" Ross nodded. Just then a south American middle aged woman came into the kitchen and asked "Will there be anything else Mr. Gellar?" Ross blushed. Then Rachel laughed, and Ross had a look of shame on his face. The woman introduced herself to Rachel. "Hello, I am Rosetta." Rachel then said "Well, Rosetta, you make one hell of a breakfast!" Rachel then smiled at Ross.

The day went pretty well at work. For both of them. Except for:

"Fired?" Questioned Rachel. She continued "What do you mean fired? What did I do?" The director replied "Well, you know the rules. Number 213. You are not aloud to sleep with co-workers. You last night violated that!" Rachel gasped and said "And who did I sleep with?" The director had a look of sarcasm on his face and then asked "You don't even know his name?" Rachel slammed her hand on the chair she sat on. Then yelled "Look, when I left the party last night. Yes, I went to Ross'. But nothing happened!" The director smiled and said "well, Miss. Green. All I have to say to that is, I guess you do remember his name!" Rachel left the office in an outrage, and went home to drink herself away from the pain of losing her first real job that she wanted and loved.

That night: at around 10 pm

Ross was watching the television. When he heard a million door bells rings surround his house. He got up, and looked through his side window to see if it was the media. He had just broken up with his girlfriend in the show, many camera's will be posted everywhere. He looked at it and saw Rachel there. I guess something was wrong with her, because she was getting a little too excited with the door bell. He answered the door and Rachel said "Ross, how you doing?" she said while giving him a hug. Ross was surprised then closed the door and said "Okay, Rachel what happened?"

He walked her into the living room, and said "You need to sit down, and I'll get you some water." Rachel smiled and said "oh, wow. I love this couch, it so comfy. Wait, wait, wait. I think I am going to have an orgasm." Ross looked confused, but shook it off and a few minutes later he came back to a surprise. Rachel was picking at her belly button. Then she said "You know, I never knew what these are for." Ross then sits down and hands her the water then said "Rachel." Rachel interrupts him by getting closer to him and saying "Hi, Ross." She waved, then said looking down "You know this morning when I saw you in your boxer shorts, I was like. Oh why doesn't he just take them off!" Ross was shocked, but let it go and said "Well, Rach. Why are you drunk?" Rachel moved back and said "I am not drunk. Oh look at the kitty cat." she said pointing to the television. Ross then said "Interesting, because I am watching a zebra program."

Two hours later, Rachel was running up and down the halls of his house. And Ross was about to fall asleep until "They fired me today." Ross got up suddenly and asked "What? Why would they do that?" Rachel sighed and said "well, they thought I slept with you." Ross sighed and asked "Oh, I am really sorry. They are really stubborn, what ever they think, you can't change that." Rachel started to have tears in her eyes. She then got up and ran to his bedroom. Ross gasped and followed her calling after her "Rachel"?

In Ross' bedroom. Rachel lied down on the bed and cried and she saw him come in and her face was all wet with tears and her face lit by the reflected light from his chandelier. Ross knocked on the door, and made his way over to sit next to her. Rachel hugged him, and hesitated for a second but Ross in the end hugged her back. Then she said "I am such a baby, I can't believe I drank to stop the pain, of losing something you love. I mean, have you ever had that feeling. Where you can't have something you want." Ross wiped away some of her tears with his thumb and whispered "yes".

Ross pulled her away and said "Rachel, you'll find another job. Your young, your smart. You can get that easily. Also career is not everything, you also have romance. Look at you, your young, your beautiful, your sexy, and your amazing. I can't find a woman because of my age, and my money. I am not sure if I can trust a woman to love me, not all the house security that comes with it." Rachel looked at him confused. Ross continued "Anyways, you can have everything you want." Rachel looked at him straight in the eyes and said "That's not true." she sniffled. Ross asked "What is it that you want?" Rachel whispered "You".

_I hope you like it! Please review.- Lobsters forever_


	3. how? why? and what?

_Hello, children. I know at his been a long time since I updated this story. I truly apologize, but I have been writing others, and I have been trying to figure out how I would continue this one. This is where my dream ended, so it's me, myself without my conscious from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I have retired from writing fanfics. Yup, really sorry. I probably won't even finish this story! Just kidding, I would never do that. Well, if you didn't read the last chapter this is what happened:_

_Rachel got fired, and slept with Ross, and Ross told her in the morning that she was a little slut who only wanted his money. Then Rachel hired a hit man to kill him. This is **NOT **what happened! But wouldn't that be cool? Go read Chapter 2!- Lobsters forever_

Last Chapter:

Anyways, you can have everything you want." Rachel looked at him straight in the eyes and said "That's not true." she sniffled. Ross asked "What is it that you want?" Rachel whispered "You".

New Chapter:

"You" this one word echoed in Ross' head a million times, before he knew it he had Rachel on top of him, kissing of him. He got up from the bed and Ross then said "No, Rachel. This isn't right. You are very upset and very drunk right now, and I would feel like I am taking advantage of you!" Rachel scratched her head and said "Well" she then laughed because she had gotten tripped with her left leg by her right leg. Then she continued "But you know you want me". Ross sighed and said "Not right now. I don't. Especially with that breath" Ross said while waving his hand in front of his face.

Rachel laughed then said "Drunk, sleeping, or anything you still want me eeeeeither way". Ross sat her down the bed, and held her hand and said "Rachel, come on why are you so upset?" Rachel pouted and said "Well, now because you won't sleep with me. But other than that, nothing. Except you know what I want? I want some more alcohol and you know what else? I want some beer." Ross chuckled and said "Well, Rachel what you need right now, is some sleep".

Ross lay Rachel down on the bed, and Rachel said "Ross, I am not sleeping unless you lay in the bed with me". Ross sighed and said "here I will get you some clothes, and I will lay in the bed and sleep there but no funny busy, young lady!" Rachel smiled and said "Yes, daddy." Ross smiled even when she was drunk she was adorable.

A few minutes Ross came back with a t-shirt and a pair of sweet pants. "All I had was an old t-shirt from my high school years. It says 'Frankie say relax'" Rachel smiled, and took off her top and Ross threw the clothes and turned around quickly then yelled "Rachel, what are you dong?" She smiled then said "Oh, I have been a very bad girl daddy!" she said she dressed herself in the clothes that Ross got her. Rachel lay in bed, and Ross got in and turned off the lights. Rachel said "Good night daddy." Ross chuckled and whispered "Good night, you drunk quirky Rachel".

Ross in the middle of night had moved to his guest bedroom. He didn't need any arguments in the morning, so he asked Rosetta to prepare breakfast again. Ross had prepared all night what was he going o say to Rachel in the morning. About what happened that night, nothing really important. But he kept wondering yes she was really upset and the obvious fact that she was drunk. He kept on asking himself thins question "What did she mean that she can't have him? And did she really want him? At that moment Rachel came into the kitchen and asked for an aspirin. Ross had it ready, and Rachel thanked him.

Ross then said "Well, I have work. I have to be there in about 2 hours, and its an hour drive, so I have to get going. You can stay here if you want." Rachel nodded and then asked "Can I ask you a question?" Ross answered "Two if you want." Rachel smiled then asked "How did you get into acting? I mean in your room there are all these science trophies and dinosaur pictures and everything." Ross sat down and said "Well, that is a little complicated. But I have time". He pulled up a chair, and started: "Well, when I was in high school I was thinking about becoming a palaeontologist, it was my dream. But then one day when I was at a magazine store" Rachel interrupted him "You mean a comic book store, right?"

Ross smiled and said "Well, yeah. A guy came up to me and said: You're a geek, and you like look a kid we need on a TV show. So I went to the audition nailed that part, and here I am today. 50 years old still acting." Rachel smiled and said "Wow, do you have any regrets?" Ross replied "Well, I do regret the fact that I can't see my sister that often. Or my friends, or my parents. I don't regret the fact that I got to meet new people, learn so much, and show those jerks back in high school that I am someone too." Rachel smiled and said "Well, I guess you showed them good!" Ross smiled, then got his keys and said "I have to go to work" Rachel smiled "I will be her when you come back. Don't worry about me! Go work!"

Rachel sighed as she watched Ross walk out the door. She smiled as she got a glimpse of his ass. She yelled "Nice butt Gellar!" Ross smiled. Then closed the door with a "Bye" Rachel waved back.

After Ross came back home, he opened the door carrying a bouquet of lilies. He put them down in the kitchen and yelled out "Rachel?" Rachel sat in the living room watching TV. She was crying, Ross came in and said "Hi" Rachel looked at him, and then tried to hide her face from him. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the flowers and said "Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful lady"! Rachel smiled and took the flowers and said " Thank you, but you didn't have to". Ross sat down beside her and said "I wanted to" Rachel smiled then asked "How was work?" Ross then said "terrible, everyone misses you!" Rachel smiled and said "Really?" Ross then says "Only if I count as everyone". Rachel frowned then said "I am watching last weeks show, I can't believe your character and Cindy broke up."

Ross then replies "Well, it was meant to happen sometimes, but they will be back together soon. I hope, on my way to work I got stopped 4 times, by the paparazzi!" Rachel then said "I guess it's annoying, isn't it?" Ross puffed and sighed. "Ross, what happened last night?" Rachel asked. Ross turned away from the TV and said "Nothing, important" Ross answered. 'To you anyway' he thought. Rachel smiled and said "Well, I have to get going to now. Thanks for everything. I have to say my good byes now, because I am moving back to Long Island tomorrow."

Ross stopped for a second, looked down hurt. "Okay, I guess. Thanks for coming here it was nice meeting you." Ross said emotionally hurt. Rachel hugged him and said "yeah, it was really nice. It's good to have a friend that is mature, that is a guy that is". She kissed him on the cheek then picked up the lilies and walked out the door. Ross called after her "Rachel, wait. I want you to have the t-shirt you slept in last night." Rachel smile as he handed it to her. "Good way to remember you" she said as she walked out the door.

For the next couple of weeks Ross was terribly upset. He lost the woman the he loved, and he didn't know what to do. Ross sat down one day in his dressing room. Joey came in and said "Dude, go after her". Ross looked at him and said "Okay, that's the only solution. I have to call Monica. Maybe her and Chandler can help me. Besides I don't know my way around New York anymore."

_Please tell me if I should continue. All reviews are acceptable, every negative and positive. But if it is negative please only contractive criticism.- Lobsters forever_


	4. Goodbye my lover

Sorry, about the wait. My account got locked fro some apparent reason. But oh well, it works now. So, I can update now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!- Lobsters forever

Last Chapter:

For the next couple of weeks Ross was terribly upset. He lost the woman the he loved, and he didn't know what to do. Ross sat down one day in his dressing room. Joey came in and said "Dude, go after her". Ross looked at him and said "Okay, that's the only solution. I have to call Monica. Maybe her and Chandler can help me. Besides I don't know my way around New York anymore."

New Chapter:

One week later, Ross had landed in New York and settled into his sister apartment. St the time Monica had no idea that Ross was there to look for Rachel. One evening in Greenwich village, Ross sat on the couch next to Chandler, his sister wife and old college best friend. Now someone who he barley even talked to since he left. Chandler had never forgot what Ross did to him in College, and he never forgave him. Monica was baking and Ross sprung it on her "I need to find someone." Chandler looked up from his newspaper and asked "Who? A new agent? What?" Ross sighed and got up and moved to the kitchen and said "Anyways, no it's a girl. I love her so much, and she lives here in Manhattan."

Monica put her pasta on the stove and asked "What her name?" Ross answered "Rachel Green." Monica dropped a glass. Then gasped and asked "What?" Ross echoed "Rachel Green. Why?" Monica walked to the living room, as Chandler said "She is dating someone." Ross dropped his magazine "Oh" he said. Then he asked confused "How do you know her?" Chandler laughed and so did Monica. Chandler then answered "Well, lets say her and Ben know each other." Then Monica started to laugh and moved to him and hugged him and said "Sweetie, they are dating." Ross felt like his heart had just broke into pieces. He walked out of the apartment into the rain outside.

He pondered the question of "what should he do?" He bit his lip as he sat on a step. Just as he got comfortable a woman about Rachel's age came up to him "Oh Wow! I love you! Can I please have your autograph?" Ross opened his hand to get a pen and then he asked the girl "Hey, if you had to choose to date between a guy like my age or a guy your age who would you choose. Not for money, but for love." The girl shrugged and said "The guy my age. But all I wanted is an autograph."

Ross sighed "Well, what do I have to offer her anyways?" He got up and went into a restaurant. He sat at one of the tables by himself and ordered a glass of wine to warm him up. Just as he heard a familiar laugh. Behind him.

"Oh, Ben. You shouldn't have!" Rachel said as Ben have her a bracelet with a heart on it. Ross smiled at her beauty but frowned at his son. I mean his son, his son. Ross walked over to the table and said "Rachel?" Rachel turned around and said "Oh, wow. Ross. How are you?" she said as she hugged him. Ross then said "Oh fine. Really great. But I have to tell you that I love you. Okay, now I am going to go. Have a good night with my son." Ross began to walk out of sight and Rachel stood there with her mouth opened.

Ross got to the apartment and laid down on the couch as Monica studied her son and daughters college applications. She saw him and got him some tea, he moved to the window. Looked out of it, crying.

_**PLEASE READ THE LYRICS! IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY**_

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**_

_**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_

_**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**_

_**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**_

_**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**_

_**Took your soul out into the night.**_

_**It may be over but it won't stop there,**_

_**I am here for you if you'd only care.**_

_**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**_

_**You changed my life and all my goals.**_

_**And love is blind and that I knew when,**_

_**My heart was blinded by you.**_

_**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**_

_**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**_

_**I know you well, I know your smell.**_

_**I've been addicted to you.**_

Ross sighed took a sip of his tea and said "It could never have been". Chandler came out of his room and said "I knew it. Your still that pathetic loser as you were in college! You have to fight for her!"

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

Ross turned around and said "No, he's my son. I don't want to hurt him. I mean they already slept together, its too late." Plus he's younger and better looking."

_**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**_

_**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**_

_**And as you move on, remember me,**_

_**Remember us and all we used to be**_

_**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**_

_**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**_

_**I'd be the father of your child.**_

_**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**_

_**I know your fears and you know mine.**_

_**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**_

_**And I love you, I swear that's true.**_

_**I cannot live without you.**_

"That's is true." He heard a voice say. "But, I still love you"

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

Rachel moved to the window, and grabbed the tea out his hands and kissed Ross. Her hands moved all of over his body and he loved it. "It's meant to be! Oh and by the way Ben and I are not dating. I just asked Chandler to say that." Ross smiled and Chandler smiled back and he said "Look man. I guess I was just jealous of you. I mean I was at that comic book store with you. I am sorry." Ross hugged him back.

_**And I still hold your hand in mine.**_

_**In mine when I'm asleep.**_

_**And I will bear my soul in time,**_

_**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**_

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**_

_**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**_

Rachel grabbed Ross in her arms and said "Ross, what do you say we get my job back?"

_Please review._

_This song is Goodbye my Lover: James Blunt- Lobsters forever_


	5. someone like you

_Sorry, for the absence. Again, I was really busy going on vacation. I still have a couple of days off school, so I can write. Please read and review! How you all doing? I hope you had fun with Christmas and Hanukah gone. I also hope you enjoy the New Year! Love Lobsters forever_

New Chapter: _(finally) _

It has been a month since Ross and Rachel had officially began to date. At this time Rachel was reading Star magazine, in the house her and Ross shared. Rachel had gotten her job back, and Ross' character had gotten back with his lobster on the show and his success was blooming more then ever imaginable. Rachel took a sip of her martini, and then spit it back in the glass. She then yelled "Honey, could you come here for a minute"? Ross wore khaki pants and a black shirt. Rachel was wearing a beautiful sun dress.

Rachel showed her lover the page of the magazine. "What do you think of the slut you are dating?" Rachel asked frustrated. Ross bent down and kissed her neck then looked at her in the eyes and replied "Sweetie, they don't know what they are talking about. They think you're a gold digger because of my age. Nothing else."

Ross looked down at the magazine and said "The reporters do that to me all the time. Don't worry, I am sure that they will see how beautiful" he paused to kiss her lips "intelligent" he paused again to kiss her chest "sweet" he kissed her hand "and sexy you are." Rachel smiled and bent down to kiss him on the fore head and then said "Well, that's the problem. I don't want them to see me as a piece of meat, or anything. I want them to know that you love me. That I love you! That everything for us, right now, is real. Is pure, and is magic!"

Ross smiled and said "Well, I am really sorry they think of you that way. Let's focus on something more important now." Rachel smiled and said "Ross, it's the middle of the afternoon." Ross chuckled and said "No, no. Not that. Why don't we go swimming? Or to the mall or something? You know you love shopping!" Rachel smiled and got up and said "Well, your just going to have to catch me first." She began to run, and Ross caught her and kissed her and said "I can't believe you, your perfect." Rachel closed her eyes then replied "You behind all the camera's are perfect!" Ross sighed and whispered in her ear "I can't do anything about that. I am sorry." Rachel sighed and said "That's okay. I still love you." Ross smiled "Love you too".

…. Later ….

"That jerk!" yelled Rachel. Ross came in and said "I know, I can't believe they did that to you." Rachel slammed the door and said "What? Just because I am dating you that doesn't make me a hooker!" Ross sat beside her and kissed her hand said "Look, that was an experience I hope we never encounter. I mean the guy had not right to ask you 'How much per night?' That was totally uncalled for and that's why we are not going to take that anymore!" Rachel sighed and said "Ross, you are enjoying this aren't you? Having people coming up to asking why your with a girl like me, a girl this young. Maybe I should just go back to New York and live my life by myself."

Ross began to have tears exceed his eyes and he whispered to her "Rachel. How can you say that? Don't you love me?" Rachel could tell that Ross was really hurt, so she apologized then said "Look, I do love you. More then you can imagine. It's just that I can't take all this publicity! It's too much!" Ross sat down on the couch that was just left buy by Rachel. Ross looked down and said "How about we get married?"

Rachel looked at him and said "How is that going to solve anything? Wait, did you just ask me to marry you?" Ross shook his head "Yes, but it was stupid. It is too fast, and I don't know why it came out." Rachel walked over to him, bent down and looked him in the eyes "It wasn't stupid. I know you love me, but honey its just too soon. I mean you're a celebrity if we get married this fast what will people think. Plus you never meet my parents and I never meet yours. Though, with all the craziness. I say yes."

Ross eyes went wide and asked "really?" Rachel nodded. Ross then yelled "oh my God! Rachel, we are getting married. I am marrying you!" Rachel shook her head slowly then said quietly like she just realized it "Oh my God! I am marrying Ross Geller. The celebrity!" Ross began to kiss her and Rachel unfroze and looked at him and said "Whatever makes you happy!"

Ross had put on his favourite artist (also David Schwimmer's favourite artist) Van Morrison. He put on the song Someone like you: And they dance to it.

"_**May I have this dance?" Ross asked**_

_**Rachel replied "Yes, honey."**_

_**I've been searching a long time  
For someone exactly like you  
I've been travelling all around the world  
Waiting for you to come through.  
Someone like you makes it  
All worth while  
Someone like you keeps  
Me satisfied. someone exactly  
Like you.**_

_**I've been travellin' a hard road  
Lookin' for someone exactly like you  
I've been carryin' my heavy load  
Waiting for the light to come  
Shining through.  
Someone like you makes it  
All worth while  
Someone like you keeps  
Me satisfied. someone exactly  
Like you.**_

_**I've been doin' some soul searching  
To find out where you're at  
I've been up and down the highway  
In all kinds of foreign lands  
Someone like you... etc.**_

_**I've been all around the world  
Marching to the beat of a different  
Drum.  
But just lately I have  
Realised  
The best is yet to come.  
Someone like you... et **_

_**In Rachel's head danced the fact that she was going to marry her favourite actor and her crush as a teenager. **_

_**Ross looked at Rachel and said "How about we go meet your parents next week?" **_

_**Rachel just said "Shhhh… This is too romantic" **_

_**Ross smiled. **_

**The scene fades out.**

_……..The end……_

_Please review!_


End file.
